Castigo
by Meiga94
Summary: Nunca a nadie le había contado lo que ocurría cada noche cuando sus párpados lo sumergían en un sueño profundo. Tal vez sea por orgullo o... el hecho de que en el fondo... sabía que aquello era una justicia implantada con la mejor de las razones.


Bueno, este One-Shoot lo he escrito más que nada para probar qué tal andaba yo con la descripción. No he escrito muchas cosas así que soy muy inexperta, me gustaría que los que leyeran este texto me dijeran qué tal lo hago y que me dieran consejos para escribir con más soltura (sobre todo en los momentos de combate, nunca se me han dado bien esas escenas :S)

_**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a __Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados porque mi incapacidad intelectual no me permite diseñar mis propios personajes XDDDD._

___**Advertencia:**_Este fic contiene violencia y agonía psicológica (realmente no lo considero nada grabe, pero yo aviso por si acaso XD)___  
_

* * *

**Castigo**

Nunca a nadie le había contado lo que ocurría cada noche cuando sus párpados caían al caer la noche. Tal vez sea por orgullo o... el hecho de que en el fondo... sabía que aquello era una justicia implantada con la mejor de las razones.

Todos los días se antojaban efímeros, se sentían tal que una vela recién encendida que se apagaba con el viendo... antes de soñar siquiera con consumirse por completo ella misma. Nunca había sido un hombre que se dejara poseer por el miedo o el terror, y si así fuera, exhalaría el último suspiro antes de dejar que cualquiera se enterara.

Así era él, heredero de una soberbia tan inquebrantable como su propio linaje. Tal y como un patriarca —y más siendo de aquella honorable familia— debía ser. Hiashi Hyûga.

Pero todos aquellos andares de hombros anchos y cabeza alta —bien dotados en lo que a orgullo se refiere— se desvanecían una vez que la luna se proclamaba ama y señora de los cielos, conquistando con un brillo mágico el corazón de todo poeta. Con la reina vagando por su trono estrellado, se cernían sobre él el miedo, la incertidumbre... y al mismo tiempo la resignación.

Hiashi observaba a aquella emperatriz de la noche, un orbe completamente perfecto que dotaba a su cabello de unos suaves destellos azules y plateados. Casi podía escuchar el estruendo de las campanas de presencia inexistente, pero que cantaban a su antojo en la mente del anciano. No podía evitar que aquellos pensamientos se le antojasen poéticos, tampoco los podía desechar de su mente al saber lo que ocurriría si se le ocurriera dejarse consumir por sus deseos... y Morfeo tomase posesión de su subconsciente.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos tras de él, sobresaltándolo. Se iban acercando poco a poco, como si temieran que alguien los escuchara, con un ritmo lento y tímido. Hiashi enseguida los reconoció.

— ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas... Hinata?

La susodicha se detuvo en seco, titubeando palabras que no alcanzaban a acabarse. Hiashi siempre había detestado aquella costumbre, y la falta de determinación que se escondía detrás de esta.

— Yo... Acabo de volver de entrenar... padre. —Dijo con una voz lenta y harmoniosa. La chica se encontraba totalmente paralizada y no movía extremidad alguna, esperando inconscientemente el permiso del patriarca para moverse. Seguramente, si de ella dependiera, también esperaría su consentimiento para poder respirar.

Mantenía la cabeza gacha, sin poder mirar a su padre aunque este estaba sentado mirando al patio central de la casa, y, por ende, dándole la espalda a su primogénita.

Hiashi levantó la cabeza levemente, dándole la aprobación que necesitaba para continuar con sus andares hasta su habitación. En cierto modo, se sentía orgulloso de que la chica se esforzara tanto y diera todo lo que podía para ser una kunoichi de provecho.

Hinata asintió, e inmediatamente aceleró el paso lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo, como la figura de su padre fuera un monstruo horrible del que había que escapar para que su sangre no corriera descontrolada por el suelo.

De repente la chica paró en seco. Una de sus manos se posó, insegura, en una de las columnas de madera que ascendían hasta el techo, apoyándose en ella. Él la miró levemente desconcertado, pero sin molestarse en girar la cara, como si ella no mereciera el privilegio de mirar al patriarca de la familia.

— Yo... Me estoy esforzando, padre. Por ser la kunoichi que siempre quisiste que fuera...

— Eso es muy digno Hinata, pero... El esfuerzo no vale nada cuando no hay resultados. —Sentenció el anciano tras unos minutos de silencio. Sin embargo, aunque aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de crítica y reproche, el hombre no pudo apartar la vista del frente, temeroso de que sus orbes plateados se encontrasen con su hija y que la culpa lo asaltara, incluso podría atisbarse una pequeña inclinación en su mirada hacia el rincón más apartado de donde ella se encontraba.

— En...tiendo... —Respondió ella con la voz entrecortada, y después desvió su mirada a la Luna. En cierta forma parecía que ella podía comprender su dolor, consolándola con las caricias de su luz brillante y pura. Iluminaba sus lágrimas, exhibiéndolas a sus hermanas las estrellas, como si quisiera que ellas también descubrieran la belleza de la joven y, que en compañía de ellas, sintiera menos sola.

La mano de Hinata continuaba posada en uno de los numerosos postes de madera, no obstante a medida que las palabras de su padre se iban haciendo presentes sus dedos se tensaban, apretando la columna con más fuerza.

—Veo que después de todo todavía sigues sin aprender...

Hiashi abrió los ojos sobresaltado ante la voz de su hija, el corazón amenazaba con escaparse de su pecho, agitándose en su interior presa del sobresalto, deseoso de escapar de aquel espacio tan comprimido. El aire se tornó agrio y pesado. Los bellos colores y la hermosura de las flores comenzaban a marchitarse. Como un aviso de lo que estaba por llegar, la reina de los cielos se disfrazó de rojo carmesí. Era la hora...

El Hyûga se puso en pie y corrió a través del patio central de la mansión. Sabía qué lo estaba persiguiendo, que lo iba a alcanzar y sin embargo sus pies danzaban presos del pánico, sin dueño que los detuviera. Pronto el suelo se inundó de raíces, cada vez más gruesas y profundas. El paraíso Hyûga se iba deshaciendo por doquier cubierto de aquellas intrusas, sin poder escapar.

De pronto detuvo su huída, a sabiendas de que escapar no era una de las puertas que conducía al fin de aquella pesadilla. No había lugar donde podría esconderse, no de ELLA.

Presa de una ira propia de un titán infernal, una de las raíces se alzó poderosamente desde la tierra, envolviendo al anciano y dejándolo completamente atrapado e indefenso entre sus frondosas garras. Hiashi abrió los ojos para observar en derredor, las plantas abrían camino, fieles, a su ama y señora, formando entre todas ellas un camino para que ella pudiera acercarse a él sin ninguna dificultad. Fue entonces cuando Hinata apartó la mirada del vacío, atreviéndose por fin a tomar contacto con los de su padre. Su mirada era fría, y al mismo tiempo llena de odio.

— Maldito viejo miserable... Mereces la peor de las agonías, y juro por dios que la tendrás esta noche —escupió la joven presa del rencor al tiempo que poco a poco, sus pies la escoltaban hacia el lugar donde su padre permanecía atrapado.

Hiashi la miró atónito, no obstante enseguida su semblante se tornó frío y sereno. Todas y cada una de las noches aquella quimera se presentaba ante él para proporcionarle una pequeña dosis de justicia macabra...

En una fracción de segundo, las raíces comenzaron a estrangularlo con más fuerza. Los huesos de sus extremidades crujían, rugiendo de dolor ante la presión que ejercían aquellas hiervas sobre ellos. El dolor se hacía insoportable, no obstante Hiashi se negaba a satisfacer a la intrusa con sus quejidos y súplicas de clemencia.

La joven sonreía, de su cuerpo brotaba un aura despiadada, capaz de tensar hasta el mismísimo viento. Nadie conocía aquel oscuro perfil que guardaba a ojos ajenos, pero que sin embargo, se dejaba descubrir ante toda entidad que desatara su ira.

— No conseguirás nada con esto —dijo titubeante Hiashi ante la opresión de la flora viviente que lo mantenía cautivo, no obstante aquellas palabras estaban hechizadas con firme autoridad y una fortaleza férrea, nadie conseguiría doblegarlo— ¿Acaso piensas que voy a ceder? Provocas crueldad bajo una falsa justicia, deseas clemencia bajo una tortura desesperada, y proclamas la razón sin comprender absolutamente nada.

De los labios de Hinata comenzó a brotar una carcajada maléfica, burlándose así de las palabras del anciano. Los brotes comenzaron a surgir bajo sus pies, elevándola para encontrarse cara a cara con el anciano.

— Si ella no es capaz de plantarte cara... —sus palabras avanzaban, y con ellas su cuerpo evolucionaba en una nueva entidad. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, acompañando a unos labios carmesí. El cabello de la joven crecía en volumen y espesor, ondulándose con el viento, y su figura característica de la pubertad pronto se vio obligada a madurar en un cuerpo más consistente y fornido— entonces seré yo la que cargue con el peso de su odio, y que te devuelva el sufrimiento que tú mismo te encargas de cosechar en tú propia descendencia.

En la cara de Hiashi se vislumbraba una tenue sonrisa, en sus ojos se leía el cansancio, la fatiga de tener que lidiar con un pensamiento más joven e inmaduro, ciego de ignorancia y clamante de rebeldía.

— Pensar que alguien como tú es la profesora de mi hija... alguien que nunca llegará a comprender. Puedes desquebrajar todos mis huesos, desangrarme hasta en la agonía en este escondite irreal que has creado para mi, pero solo tú cargas con el odio. Ella no tiene resentimiento, en ella implanto el respeto, las ganas de superación... y si no es capaz de resistir la oportunidad que yo le doy de crecer... entonces no merece ser parte de mi linaje. No excuses tú rabia justificándola con el mal trato que le doy a Hinata, es tu propio resentimiento el que quiere vengarse al ceñirse intolerante ante la disciplina que ejerce esta familia sobre sus progenitores.

Kurenai frunció el ceño, aquellas palabras habían derrocado su razonamiento, ahora su cuerpo solo obedecía a sus propios instintos, dejándose consumir por entero en el odio hacia el hombre que frente a ella.

— Dejaré que mi intolerancia se desahogue contigo esta noche, viejo arrogante.

Dichas esas palabras, las raíces resquebrajaron el cuerpo de Hiashi, rompiendo su cuerpo hueso a hueso, alargando todo lo posible el sufrimiento de su cuerpo. Un kunai que la Jounin custodiaba bajo su mano fue puesto en juego frente a él, rozando delicadamente el cuello de su víctima, deleitándose con la piel erizada y temerosa del anciano. De repente el filo de aquella herramienta ninja penetró en su cuello, masacrando el tejido cercano a los hombros y abriéndose paso poco a poco hacia el pectoral izquierdo. Justo entonces, cuando el kunai permanecía situado en un lugar cercano al del corazón, la kunoichi efectuó su última estocada, clavando el filo de su arma en aquel órgano vital y aumentando considerablemente la angustia del hyûga. No obstante no fue suficiente para la mujer, puesto que su locura la impulsó a separar de nuevo el kunai de la carne y a apuñalarlo varias veces más.

Hiashi gritaba agónico, aún intentando contener sus lamentos, se le había antojado imposible controlar el dolor frente aquellas puñaladas y al quiebre de sus huesos y músculos. Finalmente, sentía como su espíritu abandonaba su cuerpo consciente, el dolor se hacía menos notorio y el olor de la sangre se camuflaba con el aire. Los colores tenebrosos del cielo se disipaban en una neblina nebulosa, y poco a poco su ser consiguió escapar de aquel cruel escenario.

La luz del día penetró intrusa en los ojos del hyûga, haciéndole levantar sus cansados párpados. El Sol había destronado a la reina plateada y ahora gobernaba los cielos con esplendor. Pronto el anciano se sintió en paz, otra noche había pasado y con ella el desquite de aquella quimera impertinente. Podía observar como su hija cruzaba el patio centrar, alegre y risueña, para reunirse con su maestra a las puertas de la mansión. Ambos cruzaron miradas, desafiantes. Hiashi no cedería ante los caprichos de aquella mujer.

Pronto su mirada aceptó deleitarse con la sonrisa de su hija. Cierto es que su orgullo dictaba lo que su razón proclamaba, fácilmente podría haber contrarrestado los escenarios de aquella mujer, unos simples genjutsus con el solo objetivo de torturar su mente, no obstante su corazón lo perturbaba de culpabilidad. Solo sus pensamientos más ocultos admitirían que esos castigos estaban a la altura de lo que él se merecía, y por ello... aunque no dudaba de su forma de educar a Hinata, en el fondo aceptaba las consecuencias del traro tan cruel que le brindaba... y el castigo que las acompañaba.


End file.
